


The Perfect Fit

by kitausu



Series: Shance Wedding Zine [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 09:09:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20112652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitausu/pseuds/kitausu
Summary: "It made something maddeningly warm bloom in his chest every time he thought about how excited Lance was to get married, to marry him.  The wedding, the ceremony, all the minor details, they were background noise to Shiro. Lance was the only thing that mattered, and he would be there long after the day was through.“Right! Shiro, I was thinking about fabrics…” Lance hummed, scrolling through what Shiro vaguely remembered was called a mood-board. Or maybe it was Pinterest? He had learned mostly to just smile and nod when Lance pulled out the fabric swatches.Shiro knew he was happily in over his head the moment Lance started discussing how their suits should coordinate with each other but also with Keith and Hunk and the flowers and the color of the sky. Lance could try to put him in a sack and Shiro would likely agree just to see him smile. And yet, despite all of it, somehow Lance made even this so tremendously adorable Shiro could barely stand it until he kissed the crown of his head. "





	The Perfect Fit

**Author's Note:**

> This was my main contribution to the Shance Wedding Zine!
> 
> It's been such an age since I wrote this but I remember having such a fun time with it. I hope you all enjoy it!

When Shiro walked out of their bedroom that morning, he walked into total and complete chaos, even if he hadn’t realized it just yet. Shiro was the proverbial lamb in the lion’s den, innocent as could be and totally oblivious to the danger he was in.

From Shiro’s deeply limited perspective, he saw Lance at the kitchen table, the morning light streaming in and illuminating that bed head that only Shiro was allowed to see. One little cowlick always stuck up at the top of Lance’s head, driving them both crazy, but for completely different reasons. Even now Shiro felt like he couldn’t believe it. They had been together for so many years, but it felt surreal that Lance had agreed to marry him at all.

“Morning,” Shiro husked, pressing a quick closed-mouth kiss to Lance’s lips when he turned his face up as Shiro passed the table.

He wanted to tweak that little cowlick but knew from past experience it would just result in a hand to the face.

“Good morning.” Lance smiled up at him before quickly turning his attention back to the screen.

Curious, Shiro paused his crusade for coffee and breakfast to peek over Lance’s shoulder. All he could see were photos after photos of suits: red, black, grey, blue, every suit of every color imaginable.

“Planning?” Shiro asked innocently enough, focused more on rubbing his hands up and down Lance’s back where it hunched.

It made something maddeningly warm bloom in his chest every time he thought about how excited Lance was to get married, to marry him. The wedding, the ceremony, all the minor details, they were background noise to Shiro. Lance was the only thing that mattered, and he would be there long after the day was through.

“Right! Shiro, I was thinking about fabrics…” Lance hummed, scrolling through what Shiro vaguely remembered was called a _mood-board. _Or maybe it was Pinterest? He had learned mostly to just smile and nod when Lance pulled out the fabric swatches.

Shiro knew he was happily in over his head the moment Lance started discussing how their suits should coordinate with each other but also with Keith and Hunk and the flowers and the color of the sky. Lance could try to put him in a sack and Shiro would likely agree just to see him smile. And yet, despite all of it, somehow Lance made even this so tremendously adorable Shiro could barely stand it until he kissed the crown of his head.

“What do you think, Shiro?” Lance asked, turning back to look at him only to realize his fiancé’s eyes were more on him than the screen.

“Whatever you want, babe.” Shiro shrugged, smiling helplessly at Lance as he pawed through the stacks of pages on their kitchen table that were a veritable sea surrounding his computer.

There were rings of coffee stains on most of them and Shiro wondered exactly how long Lance had been camped out here this morning. 

“No, but, what do _you _want? I can adjust anything. Well not _anything. _But you know what I mean,” Lance confessed, mumbling as he looked through what appeared to be yet another series of fabric scraps.

“Really, Lance, baby, whatever you want. I’m good,” Shiro reassured.

He had already walked off to pour the last little bit of coffee from the pot into his mug before he realized his mistake. Shiro was innocently considering making a fresh pot and asking Lance if he wanted more when he heard the wet sounding slap of a fabric packet hitting the tiled floor.

“Lance?” Shiro turned around quickly in concern.

Lance’s mouth was wide open as he fully processed what Shiro was saying. Shiro, for his part, finally realized exactly what he had just walked into.

-

It was the look of complete nonchalance on Shiro’s face that really did it. Lance hadn’t felt a moment of nonchalance, of non-_anything _since the moment they had started planning. And so it really had to be forgiven that Lance was only _just now realizing_ that Shiro _didn’t have a preference on their suits _and it was well and truly boggling his mind.

The thing was, Lance couldn’t even be upset at Shiro for something like this. Knowing Shiro, there was some sappy reason for it along the lines of _as long as we are together _being enough to make him happy. And Lance _got _that. He _did. _Except for the fact that Shiro was _perfect _which meant _this day _had to be _perfect. _Because nothing less than perfection would be okay for the day that Lance married Shiro and took him away from the rest of the world.

So no, Lance wasn’t upset or worried that Shiro didn’t care. It wasn’t anything like that it was just…this was Shiro’s wedding, _too. _This couldn’t just be what Lance wanted. It needed to be perfect for the both of them. A perfect blend of the two of them, really.

“It _matters _Shiro, it matters _so _much,” Lance pressed, nearly falling out of his chair at the kitchen table before suddenly getting even more wild eyed and snatching up his phone.

Meanwhile, Shiro couldn’t seem to stop laughing, setting down his coffee cup before he spilled it. “What are you doing?”

Lance, of course, ignored him, shrugging off Shiro’s hand on his shoulders as he typed furiously on his phone for several long minutes. When he finally looked back up at Shiro, there was an almost disturbing amount of satisfaction in his eyes.

Shiro never did get to go back to his coffee. All questions about where they were going or what was happening entirely ignored as Lance wordlessly pushed him back into their bedroom and into the bathroom with a command to shower and change.

Even when they get into the car, Lance ignored him, trying his best to secretly plug the address into their GPS without Shiro overhearing him whisper the name of the suit shop to the car’s microphone. Huffing a laugh, Shiro just settled back into his seat, fondly smiling at Lance as he pulled out of the parking lot of their apartment. Lance ignored that, too.

Although he did take Shiro’s hand when he offered it over the gearshift, and it held it as he drove.

-

It was a small boutique, but fashionable and catered well to Lance’s tastes with enough selection of _boring old-man suits _to satisfy them both, or so Shiro assumed was the reason for the selection. Shiro hadn’t been there, but he wasn’t surprised that Lance already knew all the sales people and that they greeted him as if he had been there a hundred times. In all honesty, he probably had.

The walls were all lined with suits and ties and cummerbunds that Shiro _did _actually have a decidedly negative opinion about. Thankfully, Lance steered him away from those almost immediately and towards the back of the store where their appointment would no doubt take place.

When they reached the plush couches facing a wall of mirrors, there were two racks already there and stuffed to the brim with suits that were no doubt picked especially for them. Shiro saw, with at least mild alarm, an almost shocking amount of velvet on one rack and knew it must be for Lance. The other rack was more sedate and Shiro couldn’t help but grin, already picturing Lance trying to describe Shiro’s style over the phone.

Lance always had a way of being both annoyed by Shiro’s wardrobe and also immensely turned on by how, quote, _masculine it was_, his words.

It was obvious from the beginning, from the moment they had left the apartment really, that Lance had a plan for this. He was looking largely at Shiro’s options over his own, smirking a little at each of them as he touched the sleeves and fingered the cufflinks. If Shiro thought he didn’t have a preference, he was pretty sure Lance was set out to prove him wrong by the end of this appointment.

Before Shiro could get his bearings and make a line for _Lance’s _suits, he found the man in question blocking his way. While this wasn’t typically a problem, Shiro had his eyes on a deep blue velvet piece he was suddenly determined to see on Lance.

“Go change,” Lance ordered, shoving an armful of clothing into Shiro’s chest.

He did soften the tone just a little with a kiss that Shiro couldn’t help but deepen a little. There was nothing in this world that Shiro liked more then the way Lance always flushed so pretty each time they kissed.

“Be good,” Lance admonished, but he was still blushing as he stepped away to select his own suits.

Shiro smirked but held his suits close to his chest to show he was doing as told. He wouldn’t dream of ruining whatever plot Lance had going here, he had a feeling it would be in his best interest to play along. Besides, if putting on a few suits made Lance happy, Shiro could more then deal.

-

When Lance turned his back on Shiro he wasn’t the least bit surprised to find all the sales associates watching them.

“He’s a keeper,” one of them teased, laughing even more when the pink of Lance’s cheeks deepened.

“He really is,” Lance confessed before hurrying off to his own dressing room.

Lance wasn’t worried about the suits he had picked out for Shiro. They had been together too long for Lance to worry about a thing like that. Shiro’s style was simple but elegant and as much as Lance gave him a hard time, he really liked how Shiro dressed.

It didn’t stop him from hoping Shiro would gravitate to the dove grey suit he had tucked in. Shiro no doubt would know Lance had tried to hide it as a clue that it was the exact one he wanted Shiro to wear. It was the closest Lance ever got to being subtle when it came to what he wanted from Shiro.

In his own dressing room there were only two suits, the one he had already picked out, and a decoy to wear out to see Shiro. When he had brought them both in it had been with the intention of keeping the real one secret, but seeing it up close, the subtle patterns in the deep blue velvet, Lance couldn’t seem to bring himself to put the other one on.

There was something so easy about picturing them together, wearing those suits, standing in front of their friends and family and telling everyone in the world they were in love. It was a no brainer to put on the real one and leave the fake behind.

When Lance walked out of the dressing room, Shiro’s door was still closed. “Are you ready?” Lance called out, taking a seat on one of the couches.

He frowned when Shiro took several long moments to respond before finally opening his door and making Lance’s breath catch.

The suit didn’t fit. It was a trifle big even on Shiro’s frame, hanging baggy at the small of his back but somehow still tight in the shoulders and yet…Lance had never seen Shiro look better.

“What do you think?” Shiro asked, dancing in a little circle so Lance could look.

“I’ve made a mistake,” Lance whispered faintly.

“What? Lance—”

“I can’t believe I thought even for a second I would be able to keep my cool with you in a suit,” Lance choked on a laugh but Shiro looked so damn pleased with himself Lance was perfectly fine letting his plan fall to the wayside.

Unconsciously, Lance had arranged himself on one of the couches, crossing his long limbs and putting himself a little on display just for Shiro. It was a testament to how stunned Lance was that it took him so long to notice the way Shiro was admiring him, his own cheeks flushing pink.

“You look amazing,” Shiro sighed, and Lance finally checked in, surprised by how emotional he was getting, tears stinging his eyes.

“Do I?” Lance asked, suddenly self-conscious.

“You always look amazing,” Shiro laughed, like it was the most obvious thing in the world and Lance loved him even more for it.

“I…that’s the suit I wanted you…” Lance stuttered, gesturing towards Shiro instead, like he didn’t know.

Plucking uncertainly at the coat, Shiro nodded. “I know.”

Lance started nodding along, standing and moving towards Shiro like he couldn’t help it. He smoothed his hands down the lapels, breathing in the scent of Shiro’s shampoo and feeling him breath. Shiro’s hands settled on his hips and he heaved a breath. He would get to have this forever, this closeness, Shiro.

When Lance tilted his head back, Shiro was watching him, a fond smile on his lips.

“Kiss me?” Lance pleaded, Shiro’s mouth on his before he could even finish.

It was a sweet kiss, none of the heat Lance would have expected, but he melted all the same.

Shiro pulled back a little, pressing another feather light kiss to the corner of Lance’s mouth before he spoke. “You realize you’re stuck with me now.”

Lance really couldn’t say he minded in the slightest.

“Should I try on another one?” Shiro offered, his words ghosting across Lance’s mouth as he leaned in for another kiss.

“I honestly don’t know if I can take it,” Lance laughed, fingers clutching at the little pocket on the breast of the jacket.

His mouth was so dry and he couldn’t seem to stop licking his lips and clearing his throat. He desperately needed a glass of water but that would mean walking away from Shiro which was really not an option.

“I think those are the ones,” one of the sales attendants piped up, breaking the spell a little.

Lance had barely looked at his own suit this time, but he could see how Shiro was admiring him when he finally stepped away, fondness and adoration and love written in every line of his face and the way he moved.

“I think so, too,” Lance agreed, patting Shiro’s chest one more time before stepping away and back into the dressing room to change.


End file.
